Konnoha Effect
by Joker619
Summary: In their final act of desperation, Sheppard and Jack send their child to a different universe in hope that he can prepare them for the Reaper invasion. Horrible summary, I know. My first fanfic. OC Mass Effect in AU NarutoVerse.
1. Chapter 1

**(1)**

Everything was going to hell. The Reapers were decimating the joint-alliance and the Resistance was losing ground fast. To make matters worse the Council was even less helpful than usual, though that wasn't really saying much.

'And they still could never understand why I always hung up on them….'

That was the thought going through the so called 'Last hope for the Galaxy' more commonly known as Commander Sheppard, leader of the joint-alliance and spearhead of the Reaper Attack Force.

To be completely honest they were royally fucked if you were to use the words of his girlfriend-turned-fiancé Jack, aka Subject-Zero, also mother of his recently born child.

First of all they found out that the Prothean weapon codenamed 'Crucible' wasn't even really a weapon, it was actually a modified Mass relay capable of transporting someone through dark space which in reality is the joint nexus of different universes. The true goal of the device was to send the Prothean royal family to a different universe giving them enough time to repopulate, conquer and prepare that universe so they could stave off the Reapers.

"Commander, final preparations have been made waiting for your approval so we can begin." came the slightly hyperactive voice of Mordin Solus, one of the greatest minds to be found among the Salarians, breaking the Commander from his line of thought.

"You're sure this will work Mordin? You understand what's riding on this bet?"

"Of course Commander, that's why I volunteered, someone else could have gotten it wrong," replied the Salarian doctor with a slight smirk, "the final procedures have been done on Jason, being both your soldier training and Jack's biotic abilities to successfully be implanted into his mind, along with guidelines to be used for training purposes added to his Omni-Tool. Legion has already been given the orders to go with him and act as a teacher for both his combat abilities as well as about our universe and the Reapers even though he knows that his AI capabilities could be severely reduced and/or damaged."

That's right. The only plan they had left was to send his son through dark space and cause him to grow up alone, just like he and Jack had to grow up alone during their childhood.

He didn't want this. He wanted to have a family, so did Jack. To be able to live happy and peacefully and to teach his skills to his children and hope they would never need them, while telling them of his exploits with all of the friends he made.

That thought always struck him hard. Out of the whole team he had since his becoming a Spectre, the only ones left were Jack, Mordin, Wrex, Legion, Liara and EDI, the rest were merely a name on a casualty list and a smear on the ground.

"Tell EDI to get the Normandy to the Dark Space Relay as quick as possible, we can't allow the Reapers any more time than they already have."

"No need Sheppard, I have already set course for the station which we'll reach in the next 17minutes," came the synthetic voice of the Normandy AI.

"Make it nine and inform Jack and the others to be ready, things are going too smoothly." 

_**DARK SPACE RELAY STATION**_

"Liara, how are the final preparations coming along?"

"Nearly done Sheppard, but you do realize there is a very good chance that you'll never see your child again, are you certain?" asked Liara, concern clear in her voice.

Looking down, into the child's blue eyes seeing them trying to battle and lose against the enemy known as sleep, he answered with a defeated tone, "Yes, it's the only chance we have for survival. Jack and I already agreed on it. It's the best for him."

Just as he was about to hand him to Liara the entire station gave a violent shake causing the power to fluctuate. Not missing a beat Sheppard pulled out his pistol and ordered a status report from EDI.

"My sensors have detected a large number of Reaper ships surrounding the station the barriers will not hold long against their assault, I suggest initiating transport as soon as possible."

"Liara, Mordin start the procedures. Legion, you stand guard over Jason. EDI redirect all power to the station shields and the transportation systems. Wrex and Jack you're with me. Let's hustle people we don't have much time," giving a final glance to his son, Sheppard leaves his pistol inside the cradle then runs off down the hallway.

Just after reaching the exit the team finds themselves swarmed by Reaper husks. Trying to stall for time Sheppard and the others try to clear out as many husks as they can, or at least try and prevent the station being swarmed.

After what felt like hours the tower lit up bright blue signaling the departure of Jason. Everyone at the station, even the Reapers, paused to watch this happening before the battle resumed tenfold.

'Good luck kid, show them you don't fuck with a Sheppard' was the unison thought of both Sheppard and Jack.


	2. Chapter 2

**(2)**

Minato was on his last leg, after successfully managing to escape with a new-born Naruto after the attempted assassination on his and Kushina's lives by the masked assailant, Minato found himself in a full out battle against the newly released Kyūbi. After throwing everything he had in his arsenal at it, he decided to seal it into his son, thus turning him into the new jinchūriki, ruining his life and causing him to grow up alone. Steeling himself Minato started the sealing, sealing the Yang half into Naruto and the Yin half into himself, which would die along with him. Before the jutsu finished, thus ending his life, an enormous bright blue light washed across the battlefield, somehow negating the death contract and knocking Minato across the field, breathless and more than a little confused.

Managing to regain his footing, Minato slowly marched to the centre of where the light emanated, giving his now deceased wife a mournful glance, seeing as in her last moments she clutched Naruto keeping him safe from the battle and the light.

Entering the centre Minato was struck with dread. Before him stood a humanoid figure made completely from metal with his face solely consisting of a bright glowing white light, clutching a sleeping blond baby in its left arm. Minato's exhausted mind couldn't come to terms with what happened.

Was this _thing_ an agent of the Shinigami?

Was it here to claim his soul?

Why was it carrying a baby that looked so much like Naruto?

Did that mean it was his child's soul?

'Does this mean I failed?' was the sole thought emanating from a heartbroken Hokage.

Almost as if the creature understood his thoughts, it turned its gaze toward Minato before speaking in an almost synthetic tone, "_We are Legion, I bear in my arms what might be your salvation, in my left the son of my Commander, in my right his message._"

The _thing_ named Legion raised its right hand holding out what seemed to be a flat metal tablet with an orange screen, "_Run message._"

Moments after uttering those words the tablet lit up and a holographic image of a man appeared.

Just seeing the image Minato knew this person was not to be trifled with. He had slicked back blond hair accompanied by slight blond stubble across his face, deep blue eyes, which somehow glowed with an inner redness. The person wore dark grey metal armour with red and light grey lines down the right arm and on his chest was an 'N7' in stainless steel.

Minato was so enthralled by what he was seeing that when the image started to speak, he almost had a heart attack!

"_This is commander Sheppard of the SSV Normandy. We are currently in a war against enormous sentient machines known as 'The Reapers', sadly to say we are losing. We spent most of our resources trying to build a device known as 'the Crucible' which we thought would be a weapon. Sadly due to our mistaken information we didn't have enough resources left for our army. I used the Crucible to send my son, Jason Sheppard and Legion to your universe in hopes of preparing you against the Reapers so you might finish what we started. I don't know how technologically advanced your system might be, not that it would make a difference against Reaper tech. Your best hope would be pure brute force and numbers. That brings me to my son. He has been implanted with most of my combat knowledge so he should be fully capable with most types of weaponry, while he will also have powerful biotic abilities. If your system doesn't have biotics, it would be explained the easiest that he is able to manipulate dark matter around him to affect his surroundings. Lastly all our information we have on the Reapers have also been uploaded to his Omni-Tool, for future reference. Good luck and Godspeed._

_End of transmission._"

Okay Minato's mind was officially fucked. First he was alive, probably due to the energy used to transport this kid and this '_Legion_', who also happen to be from a different universe. Secondly He was told there was an army of sentient machines out to get them. And thirdly he was just bitch-slapped that their technology sucked?

Though now he had to think about what to do with this kid and his not-so-friendly looking companion.

"Fuck my life" was his last words before heading back to Konnoha. 

**_KONNOHA ELDER COUNCIL (3 HOURS AFTER BATTLE)_**

"….And that's basically what happened," said the Yondaime Hokage, after finishing his retelling of what happened three hours prior, slightly omitting his confusion to try and protect his reputation.

"The first thing we must do is figure out the child's chakra amount and then act accordingly," commented Koharu Utatane.

"Are you kidding we need to kill this alien and burn the body! Me need to keep our village pure!" was the reply of a certain pink haired banshee on the civilian council.

"Need I remind you Mrs Haruno, that it is due to their intervention that I am alive?" Minato replied coolly, "To respond to your suggestion Utatane, I have already tried that, this child does not possess any chakra."

To say that the entire assembly was bewildered by this statement would be a gross understatement.

"How is that even possible Hokage-sama? That would mean the boy should be dead," said one of the lesser clan-heads.

"Under most circumstances I would completely agree, but I personally experienced the power that came from their world. It's like nothing you could believe."

"Then wouldn't it be wise to place the boy into an environment where his talents would be able to develop to its highest potential?" asked Danzō Shimura hoping to gain a new recruit for his Root program.

"You know Danzō, I was thinking the exact same thing," replied the Hokage causing him to smirk, "and that's why I have decided to adopt this child and raise him along with Naruto as his brother." Hearing this, Danzō's smirk quickly turned sour, before being hidden behind his faceless mask.

"If you believe it to be wise Hokage-sama", 'I swear Minato I will have this boy for my Root. You cannot see the potential weapon you hold.'

**A/N:**** meowy1986 I get what you mean by the Q but in this story Shepard wasted all his resources on the Crucible which didn't do shit, and besides if a thresher Maw can take out a Reaper, then why not a army of people with summons and bijuu?**

**Also to people reading this feel free to leave a comment if there's something you don't understand or seems out of place. Last time I watched Naruto was almost three years ago. So I'm winging it.**


	3. Chapter 3

**(3)**

"Are you two ready to begin at the Academy?" asked a very happy Minato.

"Sure am tou-san!" exclaimed an extremely hyper and eager Naruto.

"Indeed Hokage-sama," came the response of Jason.

"Now Jason how many times have I told you to drop the honorifics? Hell I've even ordered you to stop with it. Can't you just call me Minato?" sighed Minato, already knowing the answer.

"It would be disrespectful to both you and my peers if I were to become familiar with the leader of our village Hokage-sama." Jason answered with his usual blank expression.

Believe it or not but this Jason, only nine years old at the time had already become one of the forces of the HPG, a special task group within the ANBU with the sole purpose of guarding the Hokage.

He was enlisted into the program around the age of five after killing a group of ninja trying to assassinate the Hokage. The people behind the attack were never uncovered, but the dead shinobi had quite a few similarities to Danzō's ROOT.

Though his induction was only known to a small group, namely the Third and Fourth Hokage, Danzō and finally his squad inside the HPG.

That suited the boy just fine.

When asked why his answer would simply be: "Because then it would be easier for me to kill them."

Due to the fact that he didn't possess any chakra meant that he couldn't be sensed by sensors and few people could combat against his biotic powers due to them having no idea how it worked.

He compensated for his lack of chakra by storing every person's DNA code, who he's met, into his Omni-Tool, thus knowing who and where the person was even if the person used a Henge.

He also tuned his Omni-Tool to check his Vital and Mental signs every 7 minutes to check if he was influenced by a Genjutsu and always carried a bottle of New Moon Flower Perfume for just such an instance.

It was the strangest thing seeing this boy, who almost looked like his son's twin, and knowing that he was probably one of the most dangerous people in their village.

The biggest difference between Jason and Naruto, excluding their personalities, were their sense of fashion. Where Naruto always tried to wear as much bright orange as possible along with his blond spiky hair, Jason preferred a simple layout of black and white along with his slicked back blond hair. Where Naruto's clothing was a jumpsuit with ninja sandals, which were meant for free movement, Jason wore his black combat boots and combat pants along with a black leather jacket with hidden pockets over a simple white tank-top, which were meant for combat freedom.

They were each other's friends, rivals and brothers in all but blood.

"Will Legion be accompanying us Hokage-sama?"

"No he'll be on a mission and will probably be back at the end of the week."

"Oi Jason-baka we're gonna be late if you keep talking to tou-san!" wined a now slightly frustrated Naruto, turning around to leave without him.

"Of course, please forgive my tardiness Naruto-hime," replied Jason with a slight smirk.

Now sporting a giant tick mark, Naruto swirled around to hit his rival only to see that he was nowhere to be found.

**KONNOHA NINJA ACADEMY**

An out of breath Naruto burst through the door of the classroom, locking onto his target with eyes screaming murder he stormed toward the back row of the class, "Damn it Jason why and how do you keep doing that!?"

"Because I enjoy watching you make yourself look like a fool Naruto-_hime,_" Jason replied matter-of-factly.

"OI BAKA YOU CAN'T TALK TO NARUTO-KUN LIKE THAT!" screeched a pink haired girl at Jason.

"Sakura Haruno, date of birth: March 28th, blood type: O, favourite food: Shiratama Anmitsu, least favourite foods: spicy, hobbies: playing trivia and memorization. Odds of reaching age of twenty: seventy-eight to one." answered Jason giving her a calculating look, causing her and most in class a cold shiver down their spines.

"Damn Jason, sometimes you really creep me out, ya know?" whispered Naruto, "how do you even know these things?"

Hearing this Jason just shrugged, "It's just what I do."

The rest of the class gathered shortly after and the class was put into groups, having Jason, Naruto, Sasuke, Hinata and Kiba in a group.

After everyone was settled, Iruka decided to speak up.

"Okay class for our first lesson we have divided you all into groups to check your skill level so we know where to start. Each of you will fight against the other to see how you fare in a normal combat situation," explained Iruka.

"First match will be Jason Sheppard against Kiba Inuzuka."

"Heh so I get to kick the asses of the Hokage's sons, and the last Uchia all on the same day, could I ask for better?" replied Kiba with an arrogant smirk.

Giving his trademark calculating stare, "Kiba Inuzuka, date of birth: July 7th, blood type: B, favourite foods: beef jerky and gristle, least favourite foods: anything not chewy, hobbies: walking with Akamaru. Odds of reaching twenty: sixty-five to one."

"H-hey! What's with that kind of reply? You a stalker or something? Cuz I don't swing that way!" replied a now nervous Kiba.

"Odds of reaching twenty: one-hundred-and-seven to one." replied Jason darkly.

Seeing this Iruka quickly answered, "Remember, you're not allowed to cause any permanent harm to your opponent. Begin!"

Trying to catch Jason off-guard, Kiba immediately lunged forward with a right hook only for Jason to grab it and hurl him over the field against a tree, causing the bark to slightly crack.

"Odds of reaching twenty: seventy-one to one. I suggest that you either forfeit, or begin to fight with a strategy."

That just pissed the Inuzuka heir off. Who the hell did this guy think he is? If the Hokage didn't take him in he'd probably just be some bum on the street. What made him think he could talk to a clan heir like that?

Picking himself up Kiba charged toward Jason with intent to kill clearly visible for anyone to see. Drawing closer and closer to the back of Jason until…

CRACK. CRACK. CRACK.

Kiba was now lying on the ground, screaming, with his arm being broken by his elbow, front arm and wrist, while Jason kept him pinned to the ground with his foot firmly on his chest.

"Sensei, I think we're done here," was the only reply from the blond fighter before he started walking away and sitting next to this adopted brother.

"Geez Jason, you know tou-san said we're not allowed to show off," scolded the whiskered twin.

"I know, but I didn't and he was trying to play dirty by fighting someone while his back is turned."

"But still I don't think he'll be impressed that you sent him to the hospital."

"Let's burn that bridge when we get there. You're up against Sasuke."

Jason watched his brother fight against Sasuke and made a mental note to put him through some training drills, with the Hokage's permission of course, cause a person to pass out once due to physical exhaustion and they always hold it against you.

After losing to Sasuke, it was now Jason's turn again.

"Jason Sheppard against Hinata Hyūga. Fight."

Jason turned around and started walking, "I give up."

"W-why would you just give up without fighting Jason-san?" asked a bewildered Hinata.

"Because it's bad luck to fight angels," causing Hinata to blush violently while not missing a step.

'W-was I-I just c-complimented by the Hokage's adopted s-son?' was the only thing running through the Hyūga's mind.

Afterwards the fights continued with Sasuke beating Hinata and then the other students.

When they were finally done they were ushered inside and given their scores. Naruto was placed with the currently absent Kiba, Choji, Shikamaru and Sakura; Jason was placed with Ino, Shino and a still blushing Hinata, while Sasuke was allowed to be on his own. Jason didn't really care in what groups the others were, he was just curious about himself, Naruto and Sasuke.

**OMAKE: ****JASON JOINS THE HPG**

**It was a quiet starry night and a five-year-old Jason was just off to bed after practicing with his dual knives he scavenged out of the Namikaze mansion's armoury. Each were originally both part of an identical set, but the other two had been lost, leaving one of each alone and incomplete. That was the reason why Jason used the two knives; they were like himself and Legion, part of a set that was long since missing. Each night he would replay the last message of his father, imagining that he was alive and trying to find him. He wasn't complaining about living with the Hokage and Naruto, but they weren't his real family.**

**As he was walking to his room he heard a noise and his instincts automatically kicked in, sometimes he wondered it that was the conditioning his father spoke of, and quickly hid in the shadows.**

**_"You know the mission parameters right?" _****asked one of the seven intruders**

**_"Of course, of course, find the two kids and kill the Kage, while making it seem like a simple assassination from Iwa." _****answered the second.**

**Hearing that something in Jason snapped, these people wanted to hurt the Hokage and his brother. They wanted to make him alone again.**

**Stepping out of the shadows with both hands holding his knives he simply responded, "I won't let you."**

**AN HOUR LATER**

**The Hokage entered his home only to be greeted by the smell of blood.**

**Rushing to find the source, he finally entered the courtyard and had to stop himself from puking at the site in front of him:**

**In front of him the floor, the walls and even the plants were covered in blood already starting to dry. There were chunks of meat lying on the ground with a few pieces still on what looked like corpses.**

**But the thing that disturbed him the most was in the middle of all this carnage was little Jason, sitting with his arms hugging his knees into his chest, each hand tightly holding a knife.**

**"They wanted to hurt you and take me and Naruto away," came the dead voice of Jason, not even making eye contact with Minato, "I didn't want them to hurt Naruto or you Hokage-sama. I didn't want to be alone again."**

**Moving to the small child Minato hugged him, "It'll be alright," looking over the terrain again, he knew he had to ask, "Did you do this Jason-kun?"**

**"I had to Hokage-sama, they didn't leave me any choice."**

**"It's okay, where is Naruto?" slightly rocking the shaken child.**

**"He's sleeping. I didn't want to wake him up."**

**"It's fine. Tell you what I'll get some people to help clean this place up and tomorrow you come to the Hokage tower first thing in the morning and we'll start giving you training. How does that sound?"**

**"T-thank you. Tou-san."**

**A/N****: boom another chapter done. I decided to put in this Omake/flashback in the spur of the moment type feeling to (1) Explain how he got into the HPG (which basically just stands for Hokage Personal Guard {Yea yea bow down to the lameness}) (2) Help explain his personality a bit. which is also one of the reasons he enjoys/obsesses about having information on people. Soooo yea? **


	4. Chapter 4

**(4)**

**THREE YEARS SINCE PREVIOUS CHAPTER**

"Finally! Our Ninja graduation is finally here!" Naruto cried while on his way to the academy.

"Indeed, but remember it will only be you who will graduate between the two of us." Jason reminded him.

Upon hearing those words Naruto instantly got depressed. A week after their fights three years ago the entire academy discovered that not only could Jason not use chakra, but that he didn't even HAVE chakra, thus he couldn't use any ninjutsu or genjutsu whatsoever.

"You could still graduate! I mean that bushy brow Lee is a ninja and he can't use any chakra either!" persisted Naruto.

"Yes that may be, but that was an isolated incident. Nether the less, we will find the answer soon enough," answered Jason with his almost ever-present blank expression.

Upon entering the class the entire room went silent. Mainly because Jason was one of the most intimidating students in their class, having a fighting score of 273 wins over 6 losses, all six being a forfeit against Hinata Hyūga, upon which he would always give the same, "It's bad luck to fight against angels," answer.

Even when the other students used a variety of ninjutsu along with taijutsu, the most harm he would usually receive would just be a couple of scuff marks at best.

Sighing both went to take a seat in the back of the class.

"So, you think you'll pass the exam?"

"Duh of course I will! I'm the Hokage's son! Not to mention tou-san has been helping me when he has free time!"

After a while Iruka and Mizuki entered the classroom and stated that the exams were about to begin.

The first half-hour was a written exam to determine your knowledge of basic tactics and outside villages, afterwards followed by a taijutsu tournament along with weapons proficiency, which were to determent your combat capabilities. Finally came the last test, Ninjutsu, where one had to create a Henge, Bunshin and Kawarimi to pass. This was the part where Jason knew he would fail, not that it really bothered him. He was already on Konnoha's payroll whether they knew it or not. Even though he was already getting a nice fat check at the end of the month, courtesy of the HPG, but to prevent any raised eyebrows he started an apprenticeship at the village's local blacksmith.

Jason was pulled out of his thoughts when he heard the proctors call his name.

Walking into the exam room, Jason prepared his acting face.

After a minute of silence Iruka started, "Jason, as you know you during this part of the exam, you are expected to be able to perform the Academy's Bunshin, Henge and Kawarimi jutsus. I understand that you aren't able to use chakra, but if you are not capable of using these techniques, you will not be able to become a Konnoha shinobi."

"I know Iruka-sensei, I really, really tried every day to do the jutsus, honest I did, but I just can't do it. I really want to be a Shinobi to give my thanks to Hokage-sama and Naruto-sama for their help and support!" exclaimed Jason, willing an expression on his face similar to a child who had been told he was not allowed to watch TV for a month due to his room not being clean, also adding a few tears to add to his little acting show.

"I understand, but-"

"Oh give the kid a chance, Iruka! You know he'd be good enough to at least be Gennin!" interrupted the white haird Mizuki.

"I'm sure of that Mizuki, but it is still part of the rules set by the Hokage, even if the boy is practically his adopted son, we are not allowed to play favourites in any way."

"I-it's o-okay. Mizuki-sensei. I wouldn't want to cause any trouble for Hokage-sama." replied the 'tearful' Jason.

Standing up and walking out, Jason let out a sigh of disgust after closing the door, 'Well THAT left a sour taste in my mouth.'

He despised pretending to be some meek little lamb, having no certainty except following the next fool with a herding stick. But he knew appearances were a powerful weapon, more powerful than any jutsu or weapon.

"Hey Jason, wait up!"

Hearing this Jason stopped and saw Mizuki walking up to him.

"Yes Mizuki-sensei? Is there anything I can help with?" once again falling into the role of innocent student.

"Sorry about what Iruka, said back there. But there is actually a way for you to pass." Mizuki replied sincerely.

"Really? How sensei? Please tell me!"

"Well I'm not really supposed to tell you, but if you manage to steal the scroll of sealing in the Hokage's office and bring it to me near the Forest of Death at eight tonight, you will have passed the secret exam."

"B-but won't Hokage-sama be mad at me for taking the scroll?"

"Of course not, he was the one who told me to tell you about the secret exam. He really wants you to pass, but you can't tell him you're taking the exam, okay?"

"Sure thing Mizuki-sensei! I'll make both you and Hokage-sama proud!" exclaimed Jason before running off to 'prepare for the exam'.

**HOKAGE TOWER ( ONE HOUR LATER)**

"It seems our intel on Mizuki turning traitor was correct Hokage-sama," said Jason after giving his report on what Mizuki told him.

"Hmm. I see. I'll have the ANBU contain him-"

"If I may Hokage-sama," interrupted Jason, who was about the only person with the balls to interrupt the Yondaime, "I would like to bring the scroll to him and find out what his motives are and hopefully even find out who he is working for."

"Approved, will you be taking one of your squad with you?"

"No need Hokage-sama", Jason replied before going into his innocent act again, "after all, how much harm can a little kid do?"

**NEAR THE FOREST OF DEATH (20:00)**

Jason was sitting under a tree, scroll next to him, waiting for Mizuki to arrive.

"Wow Jason-kun, you actually managed to get the scroll! I'm impressed."

"Thanks Mizuki-sensei, does this mean I'm going to be a Konnoha shinobi now?" asked the excitedly 'innocent' Jason.

"No, my dear Jason, from this day you're going to be an Otto shinobi!" exclaimed Mizuki throwing a Otto headband towards him.

"Y-you mean you're abandoning the village to become a sound ninja Mizuki-sensei?" asked the wide-eyed blond

"Ofcourse I am! With Orochimaru as the Ottokage it will become the strongest village among the Elemental Nations!" exclaimed Mizuki proudly.

"I see, well in that case," suddenly all the joy from the 'innocent' Jason was replaced by emptiness, "Mizuki, by order of the Hokage you are to be executed due to treason towards the Leaf." releasing waves of killer intent.

'W-what is this insane pressure?' was the only thing able to go through Mizuki's mind as he fell to his knees, 'How can a brat like this put out this much killer intent?'

Before Mizuki could retaliate, a dark-blue energy shot from Jason's hand, hitting Mizuki squarely in the chest and completely restraining him.

As the blast hit Mizuki, Jason slowly began stalking towards him, pulling out his pistol from his jacket.

"H-how can you do this? You don't even have any chakra! You're not supposed to do this!" Yelled a panicked Mizuki.

Shoving the pistol into his mouth, Jason bent down and whispered into his ear, "You're completely right Mizuki-sensei. A poor innocent child like me could never be able to do something this horrible."

Bang.

**A/N****: meowy1986 No Naruto doesn't know he is part of the HGP, most of Konnoha doesn't even know that the HPG exist except for The Hokages, Danzo and the people who are in the HPG.**

**Also I would like to say as well there wasn't much of a fight in this chap because: 1 Mizuki isn't worth the effort, 2 it was more a filler and 3 I was lazy as fuck ^_^**

**Needless to say I would like an opinion from the people reading my humble fic: Should Jason become a regular Ninja along with his work as HPG and if yes, who do you think his sensei and team mates should be. I have an idea more or less but would enjoy an opinion from people actually watching the anime?**


	5. Chapter 5

**(5)**

**HOKAGE TOWER (NEXT DAY)**

"So, Mizuki was working for Orochimaru, who also happens to be the Kage of a recently constructed village," said Minato, who was sitting behind his desk with his chin resting on his folded hands.

"Yes, Mizuki's mission was to deliver the Scroll of Sealing to Orochimaru as a way to show his loyalty and to be recruited amongst their ranks, though," said Jason, growing a twisted smile, "that mission seems to have turned into a dead end."

"You just love mocking the dead, don't you Jason?"

"I'm dead serious Hokage-sama, maybe not as much as Mizuki, but still quite a bit."

"But back on a serious note," expressed the elder blond,"I am going to instate you as a Gennin, starting tomorrow."

That wiped the smile off of the younger blond.

"Why would you do such a thing Hokage-sama?" inquired Jason, "That would deter my work in the HPG if I were to constantly be out on D-Rank missions."

"Actually, the Thired, Danzo and I have been thinking-"

"That's never good. Last time you guys had a brainstorm, an entire Clan was turned into two emo's with funky eyes."

Growing a tick mark the Hokage continued, "Anyway… We have decided that Konnoha needs a military faction that can be sent into high-risk missions, without them having any connections to Konnoha should they be captured."

"So basically in a nutshell: you want a group of soldiers, who you can send to do any of your dirty work and can disavow any connection should shit hit the fan?"

"Basically yes" answered the Village leader.

"Just one question: who will be the leader of this little band of misfits and who is going to be in it?"

"The group will be led by the Hokage, but you will be the commander since you're the only one I more or less trust in it. You will get your missions from me, the Third or Danzō and any information you gather must be given to all three of us."

"You still haven't told me who will be in the group," answered a now slightly irritated Jason.

"I'm afraid I can't do that. That information is only allowed between members of the group" smirked Minato

"Okay fine! I'll join your damn little band of misfits! Now who the hell is in my squad!?"

"The Magician and Match," Answered the grinning Hokage.

With that all colour drained out of Jason's face, "On second thought, I'd like to respectfully resign from my position."

"Denied, the will also be part of your 'Gennin team' until further notice."

"So it's me the 12 year old, Match the 15 and Magician whose 27, whose going to be the third 'Gennin'?"

"I'm so glad you asked, you're going to go and steal him from Kumo as your first mission."

"I think either the Fox, or the Mass Effect field fried your brain all those years back."

"That is a possibility…"

**ROAD TO KUMO**

"I hate that bastard," commented Jason after almost two hours on the road with his 'teammates'.

Don't get him wrong it's not like he hated them, it's just that…... Okay he hated them.

Well mostly just Magician.

He was an experienced shinobi with an ability called 'Magic Eye' which allowed him to cast any jutsu below C-rank without hand seals or vocalisation and anything between C and low B-Rank jutsus without hand seals.

But that wasn't the problem why he pissed Jason off.

The reason was that magician was, for the lack of a better word, an attention whore.

He wore what a person would call the standard Magician outfit, with his black magician's coat and pants with purple lining, and a black top hat with a purple band covering his slicked back silver-grey hair, he carried with him his 'magician's wand', which was truly just a chakra-steel baton he used to channel his jutsus through, among other 'magician's equipment'.

Match on the other hand was the more sensible of the two.

Before entering the HPG, he was a Special ANBU operative and one of the few in Konnoha who possessed the Blaze Release, but what made him more of a special case was that his chakra affinity for fire is so high that nearly all his fire jutsus take on Amaretsu-type qualities, though the downside of this was that he was unable to use any jutsu outside the Fire element, even his Bunshin and Kawarimi had a flame aftereffect.

This made him the go to guy for any demolition or sabotage mission, along with his equipment solely consisting out of explosive tags or powders, flammable liquid and his specially made chakra-steel katana.

His appearance also gave testimony to his abilities, with his slightly singed and faded denim with his black combat boots, a black shirt with the sleeves burned off, along with a sleeveless brown jacket. Finishing the look off was his golden eyes and reddish brown hair.

He was a tremendous teammate except…

"God damnit!" came the voice of Match with smoke clearly leaving his hands

He has an obsession with fire and his idea of creating the 'Ultimate fire Jutsu'.

"Oh dear, that makes it failed attempt number how many Matchy-chan?" cooed the charismatic voice of Magician.

"Quiet Magic boy! I was this close to getting it right." grumbled Match.

"Oh please Matchy-chan. We all know you won't get to an Uciha's level, so you will only seem like a stray dog trying to get scraps from another hound's master."

Upon hearing that the ground around Match started cracking due to the moisture being evaporated, every plant and bug in an arm wide radius also shrivel up and died instantly. It would have escalated had Magician not doused him with a mid C-Rank jutsu.

"That's enough both of you!" yelled Jason, who just had about enough, "We are on an important mission given to us by Hokage-sama himself! So I won't allow either of you to fuck this up, understand? We are to go to Kumo and finish our mission and then return! Also stop using your names and use the ones assigned to you, you idiot's!"

"H-hai, Shadow-sama" said both Match and Magician while looking down to the ground.

A short time afterwards the trio was suddenly stopped by a large band of masked Kumo shinobi.

"Konnoha shinobi, you are to be apprehended and taken to Kumo's village for questioning" proclaimed one of the masked nin.

Sighing Jason responded, "Looks like they heard our little argument."

Dropping their guard the three Konnoha shinobi, allowed themselves to be restrained and taken to the holding cells of Kumo.

Yet no one saw the three giving a light smirk, with Jason's being the largest.

'All according to plan.'


	6. Chapter 6

**(6)**

**KUMO I&T HQ**

"I won't ask you again boy. Why are you in Kumo?" asked the giant of a man, while giving the chair bound Jason another hard hit across the face.

"I don't want to sound rude mister Interrogator-san, but you've been saying that for the past four hours."

The Interrogator, now sporting a giant tick mark, gave Jason a brutal hit to the side of the face, causing the bound prisoner to fall sideways in the floor with a grunt.

"My, my Interrogator-san, beating a poor, small, defenceless, and bound child, your mother must be appalled."

"Shut it brat!" bellowed the Interrogator, flipping Jason on his back and stomping on his chest with all his might, effectively crushing both his chest, as well as his arms caught between the back of the chair and the hard concrete.

"Do you even know why your people brought me here Interrogator-san?" inquired Jason with his innocent look.

"They overheard you and your team trying to infiltrate and sabotage Kumo."

"No my dear Interrogator-san, they kidnapped me and my comrades, while we were still in Konnoha borders mind you, because I am the son of the Hokage," Jason replied cooly, _'Damnit I didn't want to play this card so soon, but we're wasting too much time here'_

"How do we know you aren't bluffing to save your own skin?" asked the Interrogator with an arrogant smirk.

Jason merely looked at him blankly, "Honestly I'd think the blond hair and blue eyes were a dead give-away," he answered flatly.

The Interrogator gave him a long investigative look until realisation came with him paling to a point that it was clearly visible on his darker skin.

"F-forgive me Jason-sama, I should have realised earlier." The Interrogator quickly as he released him.

It's fine, it's fine. Will you please escort me to my comrades and arrange a meeting with your Hokage?"

"H-hai!" The Interrogator said as he moved to lead the way

'_This is why I hate dropping the H-bomb….'_ Jason thought with a heavy sigh.

**LATER**

"Thank you for your assistance Interrogator-san"

"Of course Jason-sama" he responded before walking towards the Raikage tower.

As soon as the Interrogator left Jason's facial features turned serious, "Report."

"I picked up a strange isolated heat signature underground just outside of the Village" began Match.

"By using Genjutsu I found out there is an odd prison/research facility in that direction," confirmed Magician.

"Good, now since I'm forced to see the Raikage I want both of you to scout the Village and the facility outside," ordered Jason before giving Magician a serious look, "and for the love of God be discreet or I'll use you for my next poison experiment."

The look confirmed it wasn't an idle threat.

**RAIKAGE TOWER**

"Thank you for allowing this unannounced intrusion Raikage-sama," Jason began humbly, "though we would have sent word, were we not attacked by your Shinobi."

"It's fine, it's fine Namikaze-san, but you must understand that tension between Kumo and Konnoha have always been strained." answered the Raikage.

The Raikage known simply as A was a giant of a man with his dark skin and large muscle build, having combed back white-blond hair with a small moustache and beard accentuating his already very distinguished face.

"My forces tell me that you were on your way to Kumo. Why?"

"On behalf of my adoptive father, I would like to offer a trading alliance between Kumo and Konnoha."

"And why should I allow trade between Konnoha and Kumo, it could simply be a ploy from Konnoha to determine any weaknesses in Kumo's defences" A stated.

"Yes that possibility may exist, but does it not mean the same thing can be exploited by Kumo as well?" asked Jason, getting a thoughtful expression from the Raikage, "also it will cause both villages to grow in power, which in turn will bring more work to the villages, making Kumo and Konnoha the top two Villages among the five."

"And why would your Hokage send his son to give the message knowing the tension between the Villages?" a still not convinced A responded.

"Simply because by sending his son he shows trust in your judgment and because you are one of the few shinobi who value true strength, I was sent instead of my brother."

"So you claim to be the strongest between you and your brother?" A asked with a smirk.

"No Raikage-sama, I claim to be the strongest in my entire age group."

"Then how about we solve this alliance between you and the strongest of Kumo in your age group."

"Who would this person be?"

"A girl named Samui; she is one of B's students."

Now that peaked the boy's interest.

"What would the terms be Raikage-sama?"

"If you win, you will have your trading alliance as well as Samui being bound to you," replied A with a smirk, "but should you lose, you will be made subservient to Kumo."

"I see… So it will be a tool for a tool then?" Jason asked, receiving a nod from the dark skinned giant, "then I accept, but may I first make arrangements with my team? I'd like them to leave before the match, so to prevent be any unpleasantness."

"Very well, you may have this day to prepare, the battle will be held tomorrow in the combat arena."

"Hai Raikage-sama."

**LATER**

"I still don't like it Shadow-kun" Magician mumbled.

"Neither do I, but we have to live with it," Jason answered, "but still, should I win, we will also receive their 'strongest' female shinobi."

"Do we have any information on her?"

Checking his Omni-tool Jason replied, "Not much, except that she prefers kenjutsu, was trained by the Raikage's brother and her brother possesses the Light-release."

The conversation was broken up by Match suddenly speaking up.

"We're here."

Resting in front of the trio was a small entrance to a cave surrounded by what seemed to be poison ivy and bramble.

Walking forward, Jason scanned the entrance with his Omni-tool, "Hmm looks like your standard security seal and by what I scanned in the Raikage office, my guess would be that the Raikage will be notified should it trigger," he summarised, "Magician, if you would."

Standing in front of the entrance with eyes closed and gathering his chakra, suddenly opening his eyes and with a loud exclamation "KAI!" the seal was deactivated.

Nodding after giving the area one last scan they entered the cave.

"Well would you look at that." Said Magician when they were about a few miles underground

Below them were hundreds of cells going downward and between them were labs for testing on the prisoners.

"According to my readings the guy we're looking for is on the lowest level," commented Jason, "let's go."

It took them nearly an hour to reach the bottom and as they went they saw the amount of prisoners dwindled, while the amount of chakra draining seals increased in exponentially.

Coming to a stop in front of a large steel door, Magician and Match took the flanks of the door while Jason stood point.

When everyone was in position, Jason opened the door.

Kneeling in the middle of the room with chakra-draining chains covering body, with almost a dozen securing each limb, and a chakra-draining metal cap over his head, was a muscled child, known simply as:

"Experiment J." Jason said coolly, but loud enough for the prisoner to stir.

"If I remove your helmet will you speak to me?" this simply received a nod.

Walking forward Jason carefully pulled off the large dome, considering he was the only person who didn't possess chakra, so the metal wouldn't affect him.

Underneath was the face of a boy with matted reddish-brown hair and pale blue eyes staring into the deep blue of the blond.

So this was the so-called Anti-Biju weapon huh?

Giving him a long hard look, Jason asked, "Who are you?"

"I am Experiment J."

"Do you possess any other names?"

"No."

"Why are you here?"

"I was brought here so they can farm the Ikoi-release (momentum-release) from me."

"Do you want freedom?"

"I don't know."

Now this was an answer that confused the others

"How in the bloody name of Tsunade's tits do you not know!?" Magician practically yelled.

"I have no other purpose."

With this Jason smirked, pulling out his gun and shot off two thirds of the chains in quick succession.

"What if I gave you a new purpose?" he asked, gun still slightly smoking.

"What purpose would I have?"

"You will become my arm, while doing so you will become the arm of the village of Konnoha. You will join me in high risk missions where the odds of your survival will decrease with each passing day. You will not be a tool, you will be a weapon. A weapon used solely for the protection of others, others who will not even know you were there. You will become one of the N7."

A long silence followed.

"Am I allowed to kill?" the prisoner asked while gaining a sadistic smirk.

"Only under my orders."

"Then what do I call the owner that holds my leash?" his smile never faltering.

"I am Jason Sheppard, Commander of the N7 taskforce. Your name from this day will be Samuel J. Brown. Your alias: Juggernaut."

Almost as if that was a start switch the newly named Juggernaut pulled his arms in, snaping the rest of the chains covering his arms, and then preceding to rip the rest of his body, leaving him standing in a leather tank top and leggings with two chains dangling from his wrists

"Hai Commander."

**COMBAT ARENA (NEXT DAY)**

Jason was sitting in the middle of the arena in a meditative position, waiting for the Raikage and opponent to arrive.

Opening his eyes after his Omni-tool gave a small buzz indicating someone was in the area, he was met with a beautiful, busty blond haired, blue eyed kuniochi wearing a low-cut shirt and pants, with a _tantō_ strapped horizontally against her back, oh and the Raikage was there too.

"Good morning Raikage-sama, is this my opponent?" he asked as he inspected her

"Indeed, this is Samui, the strongest in her age group."

"And does she know the terms for the battle?"

"Yes I do," came the voice of the blank faced teen, "though being a prize may not be cool, I won't allow you to beat me."

"Sure thing… Tell you what, how about you choose the combat setting for the spar."

That brought a smirk to the Ice Queen.

"Very well, then how about a kenjutsu exclusive battle," still holding her smirk.

"Sure, why not? I just need to get a blade somewhere."

Having him follow her, she took Jason to what seemed to be the arena's armoury, smirking even more as she saw him holding the weapons in sloppy grips, until he finally decided on a 3ft katana with no guard.

Thinking this to be an easy victory she led him back to the field, not even bothering to take her tantō out yet and waited for the Raikage to start the match.

Bad choice.

As soon as the Raikage started the match, all clumsiness disappeared from her opponent.

Moving at mid Chuunin speeds, Jason nearly ended the match right there were it not for Samui's own reflexes.

Quickly pulling out her tantō Samui was quickly forced into defence as Jason kept striking at her with precise fluid movements

"What's the matter Samui-chan," Jason asked sweetly while trying to skewer her left shoulder, "what happened to that arrogant smirk from earlier?"

Deciding he played enough, Jason quickly gave a brutal strike to the inner side of her tantō's blade, effectively ripping it out of her hand and pointed the tip of his blade against Samui's throat, just enough to draw blood.

"H-how…" was all she could say

"Most important rule of Shinobi: Hide your skills until you can kill your opponent," was all he said, every drop of innocence and clumsiness absent from his voice.

She couldn't believe it!

This Shinobi, no this boy, not much older than her, managed to defeat her more soundly than any of her teammates, hell her Sensei didn't even match up.

Feeling the small drop of blood running down her neck, she could only realise one thing and one thing only.

She could have been killed in an instant.

She was beaten by an enemy Shinobi.

She was humiliated in front of her village's Raikage.

She should feel ashamed, enraged. She would now forever be in the service of this teen pressing a blade against her throat.

'Then why do I feel oddly excited?' she thought in wonder and confusion.

Meanwhile we find ourselves in the presence of a flabbergasted Raikage.

No, that didn't even come close to what he was feeling.

"N-nani?" was the only word escaping the giant's mouth.

"It seems I have won our wager Raikage-sama," smiled Jason, going back to his 'Innocent-mode', "I truly believe both our villages will prosper from our new alliance."

"Y-yes, I will have the paperwork ready in a moment," the stunned giant said as he started walking to his office.

**A/N:** **Finally able to update!**

** I apologize if the chapter seems a but rushed and what not, but it's been hectic here on this end with studies, work etc. **

** If there is any questions of comments feel free.**


End file.
